The field of endeavor of this electrical docking connector is, generally, Class 439, Sub-class 65, relating to an electrical connector to conduct electricity from panel circuit to another panel circuit. The invention relates to properly guiding and mating of the contacts of electrical connectors
The materials set forth in connection with this U.S. patent application describe an electrical docking connector. Further description of this invention is set forth below and in the attached drawings, (FIGS. 1-13).